Famous Last Words
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: One night changes everything. One night made Naruto realize he couldn't live without Itachi, no matter what. Itachi lets him run away with him, while he leaves the Akatsuki. But will it turn out to be a bad decision? Itanaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Famous Last Words**

**Full Summary: One night changed everything. One night made Naruto realize he couldn't live without Itachi, no matter what. Itachi lets Naruto run away from him, while he abandons the Akatsuki. They leave together, but will it turn out to be a bad decision? They can only keep going and hope it won't. Birthday present for Tanuki-Mara! **

**Pairing: ItaNaru, Itachi and Naruto**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemons, language, possible death and violence, ect...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

"I-Itachi?" Naruto called meekly, looking out his window into the chilly night air. He looked around anxiously for the familiar figure, shivering as a gust of wind filed past his face. "Itachi?" Suddenly, a warm hand touched his cheek, and his lips were pulled into a heating kiss.

Naruto smiled against the kiss, relieved as the familiar scent flooded his mind, his senses.

It had been so long since Itachi had visited, and Naruto was craving the Uchiha, badly. He couldn't even reduce the sexual frustration that had built up in the past two months. Itachi allowed the blonde to touch himself, but he only did so on rare occasions, when the pressure had gotten so heavy he thought he was going to explode.

"Naruto…" Itachi said huskily into Naruto's ear, clambering inside through the window. "I've been waiting to have you for so long…" The Leaf Genin shivered at Itachi's seductive tone, reaching up to wrap his arms around the raven's neck.

"It's been so long…" Itachi went on, snaking his hands to firmly grip Naruto's ass.

The blonde squeaked, impatiently dragging Itachi over to the bed and sitting him down on the edge and climbing onto to his lap. He hooked his legs around the raven's waist.

"Tonight, you're all mine," Itachi whispered.

"I'm already yours," Naruto said. "My body is yours."

"Excellent…now…" He reached into his pack and handed Naruto the contents. He looked at them with wide eyes;

It was probably the most ridiculous piece of clothing he had ever seen: white lacy panties with matching bows. It was the _only _piece of clothing in the pack...

"I-Itachi…" He muttered, embarrassed. "T-this--"

"Put it on," Itachi ordered.

"O-okay…" Naruto slowly stripped himself of his clothes, giving Itachi a show. The Uchiha watched with lust, his already throbbing erection swelling under his cloak.

"Itachi…" Naruto looked down at himself with disdain, crossing his legs.

"You look sexy," Itachi confirmed. "It's a present. Since we've been apart so long." Naruto smiled, about to leap over and "thank" the raven, but he had something more.

Out of his pocket came a black leather collar with the kanji for Naruto's name written on the side. It looked expensive.

"Oh, Itachi…!"

"Come here," the Uchiha said, and Naruto kneeled down in front of him as he fastened the collar around his neck. The blonde stared at the gift, speechless, feeling the corners of his eyes turn moist as he searched around for something to say. He wasn't the type of person who cried often, but with Itachi it was like he was a whole other person. He was open, sensitive, loving; he loved Itachi enough to be anything.

Him and Itachi and been seeing each other for a long time. Even though Itachi was a missing-nin, and killed his own clan, Naruto knew no matter what he did, he would be forgiven. He saw the side of Itachi nobody knew about, the kind that was discretely kind when the opportunity presented itself, who knew he was the master but still acted like he was the pet.

"I-Itachi, I-I-I don't--" Naruto said shakily, touching the silky collar that now wrapped around his love-marked neck. To him, there was no better gift that showed the passionate, kinky inside of their relationship, but also the dedication Itachi always gave him. It was extremely risky for the Uchiha to sneak all the way to Konoha to see the blonde, but he always tried sure he didn't leave too much time in between each visit. He never talked about himself unless Naruto asked.

The Akatsuki was a subject Naruto only brought up once. Only once because when they discussed it, Itachi was very cold and rigid. He answered quickly and impatiently, leaving much to be wondered. Apparently, he hated all the Akatsuki members, even though many of them had come on to him with promises of devoted loyalty and fidelity.

But those were such obvious lies.

"Shh…" Itachi purred, pressing his long, nimble finger to Naruto's quivering lips. "I'm glad you like it."

"I-Itachi!" He cried, throwing his arms around Itachi's waist and burying his head in the raven's chest. He felt the steady thump of Itachi's heartbeat, and his own sped up. "I-I love it! W-where did you g-get it?" Itachi smirked slightly.

"It doesn't matter."

"I-I hoped it didn't cost too much…"

"I can't put a price on something if it's for you." Itachi kissed the top of Naruto's head, feeling the heat of the blonde's body, the quite sniffles that threatened to turn into sobs. "Why are you crying?" He asked anxiously, pulling Naruto's shoulders back so they could lock gazes.

"I…I really love you," Naruto said softly, blushing furiously and lowering his eyes. Itachi pulled his chin up, looking into the blurry blue eyes that belonged to his one true love.

"I really love you too," Itachi replied. "Are you ashamed?"

"N-no, of course not!" Naruto said swiftly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He didn't know why he was suddenly being so emotional; he was embarrassed of crying in front of Itachi, but the Uchiha just seemed genuinely concerned that Naruto was so upset. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just don't know what to say…this is so…w-wonderful of you. T-thank you. Really."

"You're so cute," Itachi smiled, wiping a stray tear from Naruto's cheek. "I don't want your adorable face sullied with tears."

"Y-yeah…s-sorry…" Naruto said again, his blush rising with every passing second.

"Please do not be sorry," Itachi whispered. "There's nothing to worry about now. I want to be inside you, Naruto, now. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes!" Naruto breathed, shivering at the sound of Itachi's voice. He was willing to wait forever for Naruto to be ready, but he was always ready.

"We've been apart for so long…" Itachi commented darkly. "I've been wanting you every minute I was gone." Naruto signed happily, leaning on Itachi's chest as he continued.

The raven loved to make Naruto feel like he was wanted, to turn him on with his words only. He was skilled to perfection at this task, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde, leaning down to murmur in his ear;

"You're beautiful in every way, Naruto…" he purred, slowly snaking his hands up Naruto's legs. "Your legs…tightly wrapped around my waist when you're on your back…" He ghosted his fingers over the blonde's thighs, and he whimpered, tingles shooting through his body.

Next, Itachi caressed Naruto's stomach, moving up to his chest with excellent movements.

"So warm, and inviting…" He nibbled softly on Naruto's ear, and Naruto became impatient, his cock burning with every movement of Itachi's nimble fingers.

"I-Itachi! I need you now!" He cried, turning around so he was straddling the amused Uchiha. "Please take me, I can't wait any longer!" Itachi smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Whatever you wish, my sweet Naruto," he purred, hoisting Naruto up into his arms and carrying him to the huge, pillow-littered bed that held so many wonderful, sinful memories. He set Naruto carefully on the silken sheets, his head resting comfortable on one of the numerous pillows. He never stopped smiling; Itachi treated him so well. It was hard to believe that he would do something that made Sasuke swear revenge on him as long as he lived…

As Naruto lay there, Itachi took a few things out of his pocket that the blonde could not see. After he placed them on the side table for later use, he removed his cloak and let it fall to the floor with Naruto's previous clothes.

"Naruto, I just want to pound into your tight ass…" Itachi said breathily, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Naruto, putting his hand on Naruto's exposed thigh.

"Now! I need you inside me!" Naruto groaned, thrashing his head from side to side, knowing he couldn't take control; Itachi was his master, and that was the way he liked it.

"Patience, patience," Itachi tsked with amusement. He moved his hand from Naruto's leg to his scanitly clad erection. Naruto whined as it was lightly palmed, hardly even touching it at all.

"M-more, Itachi!" Naruto begged, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from the denial of his pleasure alone. The frustration of being so close to his beloved and not being able to do anything was torture. "P-please!"

"Beg for it, Naruto," Itachi drawled, removing his hand entirely. "Beg me to fuck you." Naruto swallowed nervously and nodded, rising to his knees so he could bow to Itachi. The collar's metal tag clinked as he lowered his head.

"Please, Itachi," he pleaded, his voice deep with eager lust and impatience. He was so aroused he was trembling. "Please, fuck me hard! Make me feel good! Put your huge, hot dick inside me, fill me with your delicious cum!"

"Go on…" Itachi murmurred, lolling his head back at his lover's words. Naruto could corrupt him as well, make him so horny that they had to do it multiple times in order to satisfy him. That wasn't a problem for either of them.

"I want you to do me so hard, I won't be able to walk for days! I'm yours forever, do whatever you want with me! I _need _it!" Itachi nodded once and took Naruto's hand, bringing it up to rest on his heart.

"I'll give it to you," he promised. "Always." Naruto grinned in satisfaction, glad that he had defeated Itachi so quickly. He laid back down on the bed and spread his legs wide, the insufferably short lacy panties hugging the contours of his erection. He was actually feeling even more aroused in the sexy "outfit."

Itachi leaned towards him, pulling down his pants as he hovered over Naruto. He rubbed their cocks together, and Naruto moaned at the friction, the cloth of the satin underwear barely thick enough to leave much to the imagination.

"You're really hard," Itachi commented in a sultry voice, shifting his hands up his bare chest and pinching his pert nipples.

"A-all for you, I-Itachi!" Naruto arched his back at the twinge, and he could feel the heat course through his body. Itachi didnt hesitate to lick around Naruto's chest, nibbling all along his skin. He trapped his right nipple in his teeth and chewed desperately on it, twisting the other one until it was perked and hard. "F-feels so good!" Itachi moved his mouth to Naruto's shoulder, biting slightly. His erection poked out of the scanty lingerie, and Itachi ran his finger teasingly along the base. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips up.

"M-more!" He cried, forcing his length into Itachi's palm.

"Shh…" Itachi calmed him, petting his head soothingly. "All in time, Naruto. Don't worry." Naruto grimaced, but didn't argue anymore.

Itachi began sucking on Naruto's neck, making sure to leave very visible bruises that would mark Naruto as his. Some of the several hickeys were deep and purple, bleeding in some places. Itachi soothed them with his skilled tongue, but Naruto didn't mind the pain. It showed Itachi's possessiveness to him, that he was just so in love.

It was what Naruto loved and craved about Itachi, it was what made him forget all of his other crimes, crimes that Naruto believe he had a reason for.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto screamed as the lace panties were torn from him, the material scraping down his erection and sliding between his ass. His member twitched and throbbed against his stomach, enlarged about twice its size and dripping creamy drops of precum. "Rub it, Itachi! Touch it, stroke it!" Itachi didn't need to be told twice; he complied, grabbing Naruto's cock with both hands and moving them up and down, loving the general feel of Naruto's flesh. "Yes Itachi, god yes!" Naruto's pleasure encouraged Itachi to go faster, fiercely pumping Naruto until he was about ready to come.

Just at that moment, Itachi pulled away, leaving Naruto breathless and frustrated.

"I-Itachi! You have to let me come!"

"I want to be inside of you when we come," Itachi explained, lovingly brushing Naruto's red cheek.

Naruto smiled. "I still have to suck you, or you're huge cock won't fit in me." Itachi nearly moaned at Naruto's pure desire, and moved off of the blonde so he was on his knees.

"Do it!" He ordered, exposing his very hard and erect…and impressive length. "Make me nice and wet."

"Yes master…" Naruto added the "master," because he knew how much Itachi loved being called that, loved being in control. And Naruto's almost slutty behavior was fueling that fetish. He didn't need to remind Itachi his role in their relationship, but he liked to.

Naruto bent down in front of Itachi's cock and brought his lips to the tip, kissing it softly before taking the blushing head into his mouth. Itachi let out a feral growl and tangled his hands in Naruto's sunshine hair.

"Ohh…Naruto!" Itachi permitted himself to shriek, something he usually never did. Naruto did all the screaming, but sometimes, Itachi would let Naruto hear him cry out in pleasure caused by the blonde.

Naruto sucked generously on the head for a few moments before moving his head downward, taking Itachi's entire length into his hot, inviting mouth. He gagged a bit at the remarkable weight, but quickly got used to it and bobbed his head up and down, scraping his teeth against the sensitive underside.

"N-Naruto…m-more!" Naruto did what he was told, going faster and faster until he could feel Itachi's cock throb and twitch as he reached his climax. Itachi pushed his member down Naruto's throat as far as it would go and arched his back, yanking up Naruto's hair as he did so.

Naruto prepared himself for Itachi's load, and a split second after, Itachi came. A huge amount of creamy white cum filled Naruto's mouth, and the blonde tried not to flinch; he didn't like the taste of semen anymore then anybody else did, and knew Itachi was aware of this, but he swallowed anyway. He also knew how much Itachi liked it when he swallowed, so he never complained. It also delighted him knowing that Itachi hadn't meant to come, but Naruto had made him.

Naruto popped his mouth off and wiped his mouth, smacking his jaw to rid himself of the unbearable cotton-mouth he always got after getting Itachi a blowjob.

Itachi lay there panting for a minute before sitting up and gathering Naruto onto his still bare, cum-covered lap.

"You never cease to amaze me, Naruto," Itachi said breathily, stroking Naruto's neck, soothing the kiss-marks he had previously embedded on Naruto's skin. "You did well. You didn't have to swallow, though…I know how you dislike it."

"It's alright," Naruto assured him with a blissful sigh, and it really was. He didn't mind, it was worth it as long he had Itachi.

"Mm, Naruto…you're perfect…" Naruto leaned closer to Itachi, filling up any gaps between them. He knew everything would be okay if they could be together always.

Naruto remembered what they were there for, and reluctantly pulled away from Itachi, but not before placing soft, syrupy kisses all over the Uchiha's sweat-sheened face. The taste was unique and wonderful, everything he wanted in a soul mate.

Naruto turned over on his hands and knees, the most dirty and submissive position, the one that turned him on the most. This way, Itachi could reach him much deeper at more angles, the height of pleasure. Naruto never used to like it, but after _lots _of practice, it grew to be his favorite position.

"I've waited long enough, Itachi," he murmured, pressing his head into the bed. "Fuck me, _now_!" Itachi chuckled and got behind Naruto, caressing his back, causing a shudder to rack through the blonde's body.

"You have been very obedient…" Itachi touched Naruto's lips with his fingers, and Naruto took them into his mouth hastily, coating them with his salvia. "You deserve it…" Naruto moaned around Itachi's fingers, feeling Itachi's hand on his ass, rubbing it sensually. Itachi removed his fingers when he was satisfied with the lubrication and placed one at Naruto's tiny entrance. He frowned and pressed him index finger against it, emitting a hiss from Naruto.

"No matter how many times we do it…" Itachi muttered in annoyance. "You're always so tight. Does it still hurt, my koi?" Naruto didn't answer; yes it hurt, but it couldn't compare to the pleasure he received after the pain subsided. He didn't want to worry Itachi. "Naruto…tell me the truth."

"Yes…it still--AHH!" His sentence was cut short as Itachi inserted one digit inside his puckered entrance. "H-hurts…" Itachi kissed Naruto's lower back apologetically before putting in another one, making scissoring motions upwards. Naruto whimpered throughout the whole thing, gripping the sheets to hide his cries.

"Go ahead, scream," Itachi told him. "If it hurts, scream." Naruto held out for one more second before permitting himself to shriek. It was high and desperate, the kind of scream Naruto only made when he honestly meant it. He could feel Itachi go slower before putting in the third and final finger, spreading them in different directions. Naruto cried out again, knowing that once the preparation was over, he would be stretched a lot more. "The pain will end soon, I promise." Naruto relaxed slightly at Itachi's kind reassurance, loosening up so Itachi could stretch him further. He waited for Itachi to prod his sweet spot, but the invading appendages were gone before he could get the chance. Naruto grimaced; when Itachi didn't nail his prostate every time, it meant Naruto was especially tense and stubborn, so Itachi couldn't go as deep as he would liked.

Naruto closed his eyes and willed himself to open up for Itachi; if he was too tight, it wouldn't just hurt for him. He remembered when they first had sex. It was the first time for both of them, and not only had Itachi torn Naruto's insides, his circulation had practically been cut off from Naruto clamping down on him. Embarrassing as it was, it was their first time. They'd never forget it.

But now was different. Now, Naruto wanted to be the perfect uke for Itachi.

"N-no more," Naruto huffed, balancing on his elbows. "Put it in now!!" Itachi paused, and Naruto hoped he hadn't changed his mind all of a sudden.

But Itachi never disappoints.

He gripped Naruto's left hip with one hand, and used the other to guide his erection to the blonde's somewhat stretched hole. The tip pushed inside and Naruto gasped, clutching his hands into fists and waiting for it to happen.

Itachi slowly began to slide in, and he groaned aloud at the crushing tightness that he was now inside. Naruto sobbed once before sucking in a deep breath and forcing his ass backwards, impaling himself completely on Itachi's cock. Itachi growled dangerously, trembling a bit as he was suddenly surrounded by firm, searing heat.

Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes like waterfalls, but they were partly because of the immense pleasure accompanying the usual pain. They remained motionless, Naruto shaking on his knees as he tried to adjust so they could continue.

Itachi stared at the form below him, finding it difficult to keep his composure when Naruto was so willingly under him, begging to be penetrated. But though he loved having sex with Naruto, he loved _Naruto _more, and that meant the most to him. Not sex.

So he stayed unmoving, hunched over to plant tender kisses all along Naruto's neck and back, easing the tension that was building there.

Finally, Naruto's stiffness slackened, and Itachi pulled out until just the swollen head lingered in the incredible heat, then thrust back in at full force.

Naruto was projected forward and he howled as Itachi's hips touched his backside. It felt so good, it was unbelievable. The pain was already gone, and he moaned enthusiastically as Itachi's thrusts resumed. His cock was aching inside him, silky beads of precum leaking out to trickle down Naruto's legs. The bed creaked as the pace increased; the swaying headboard knocked against the wall, synchronizing with their thumping heart beats.

"N-Naruto…" Itachi grunted, digging his nails into Naruto's beautiful, sun kissed flesh. "T-tell me how it f-feels."

"F-feels so good!" Naruto answered, the pleasure so overpowering he thought he was going to burst. His erection bounced against his stomach, though neglected, still standing hard and pulsing. "D-do me harder! F-faster!" For once, Itachi obeyed Naruto's orders and slammed in relentlessly until he reached that special spot deep within Naruto that drove him crazy.

Clenching his fingernails into his palms so hard it drew blood, Naruto arched his back and yelped a garbled screech of Itachi's name, telling him that he had found it.

He struck Naruto's prostate every time, since he had pretty much memorized its location. Naruto's harsh and ragged gasps and moans were sending Itachi over the head, clouding his vision and his mind. He didn't think he could be any happier, here with Naruto, the blonde belonging to him and only him. He was getting close, but he wanted for him and his precious lover to come together.

He seized Naruto's surging member and pumped it clumsily with his thrusts. It grew in his hand, and he could feel the rush of seed that was gradually flowing up towards the tip.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto's cry was desperate and scratchy, shaking his head and scattering drops of sweat onto the love-stained sheets. "I-I'm coming! Fill me! M-make me feel g-good with your cum!"

"Y-yes Naruto…!" Itachi leaned heavily on Naruto's curved spine and pushed himself into Naruto's sweet tightness for one last, meager thrust. Then, with a number of jerks and twitches, Itachi came, _hard. _As the warm liquid splashed inside Naruto and coated his walls, the blonde followed not seconds after. His thick semen spurt out in several, long streams, splattering onto his face and dripping onto his clenched hands.

They shuddered together for what seemed like an eternity, experiencing the one thing that truly connected them as lovers. It wasn't like they hadn't orgasmed together many times before, but somehow, this was unlike those others times, better, more memorable. While both of them knew that they could never really live as one forever, since they lead such diverse lives, but these nights were what made them forget that tragic fact.

Itachi could never join Naruto in the Leaf Village, and Naruto could never leave his friends that had productively become his family over the years. Itachi would always rise above them all, and that's what kept him sane being without him for so long.

Still breathing sharply and violently, Itachi collapsed on top of Naruto and wrapped his arms around the quivering figure, lightly kissing his ear. Naruto sighed in delight, pulling Itachi to his body so he couldn't pull out. He would take advantage of every minute they had before Itachi had to leave. He tried to enjoy himself when they had sex, and he usually did, but it could never make up for when it was all over.

But that turned out to be too soon.

"Naruto…I have to go now…" Itachi whispered into Naruto's matted hair.

"No…stay with me!" Naruto whined, clutching Itachi distraughtly, though he knew there was no way he could make Itachi stay. That would be dangerous for both of them.

"Naruto, I can't," Itachi's voice was taut and cold, showing that he was just as upset as Naruto. If he could stay in Naruto's arms until the end of time, he'd do it. "I have to."

"Itachi…" Despite his sad protests, Naruto let Itachi pull his flaccid length out of his sticky hole, whimpering quietly as Itachi's cum flowed out from between his legs, reminding him that the real thing was gone.

Naruto watched Itachi clean up with misery. He then looked the same as he had when he first came to Naruto, so nobody would know where he had been.

When Itachi came over to kiss him goodbye, Naruto couldn't stop the tears. At every one of Itachi's departures, Naruto cried. He didn't like crying in front of Itachi this way, but he couldn't help it. Their time this night had been wonderful and beyond satisfying, but to him, it was never enough until it could be that way all the time. It wasn't until the end that Naruto began to think these depressing thoughts, and it always made Itachi's leaving that much worse.

"Naruto, please don't cry," Itachi said softly, tiredly, like he was exhausted. He wiped away Naruto's continuous tears but they wouldn't cease. Their eyes locked; black, distant orbs meeting wide, hazy sapphires. "Naruto…" Itachi attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a wretched, sorrowful scowl. "If you cry, I'm not going to be able to leave you."

"Then don't leave!" Arguing was pointless; Naruto was quite aware of the gap separating them from complete happiness. He sniffled pathetically and rubbed his eyes until they were red and raw.

"Naruto, you _know _I can't," Itachi said sternly, but Naruto could hear the waver in his statement. His eyes softened and he left feathery kisses over Naruto's tear-streaked face, but it didn't make him feel any better. He turned to the window, but Naruto grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving. Itachi pretended to try to pull free of Naruto's grasp, but he made no real effort. Of course he didn't want to abandon Naruto, but someway or another he would have to.

"It's not forever," Itachi advised him, carefully picking his fingers out of Naruto's bone-crushing grip. "I'll be back soon."

"Y-yeah, b-b-but…" Naruto spluttered around for more things to quarrel about, but there was nothing either of them could do.

Except…

No, no, that would be ridiculous!

Naruto couldn't leave Konoha to run away with Itachi…there were too many issues he wasn't willing to delve into. He had worked so hard to get the respect and friendship he had now, and if he ran, he would become a Missing Nin, just like Itachi, then later, Sasuke. His friends would hate him for betraying them, he would never be accepted back, and he would surely regret deserting the place he grew up in, that place that made him who he was today.

And besides, he was certain that Itachi wouldn't leave the Akatsuki, and even if he tried, they would come after him and there would be trouble. And Sasuke was still searching for him with a powerful team of criminals, and he might find them in the open.

All those factors were too much to consider, too much to deal with.

….right?

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking." Naruto was snapped out of his musings by Itachi, and this time, he was entirely serious, bleak. "It won't work. I won't let you leave your home for me."

"B-but if I really wanted to…w-would you?" Naruto bit his lip and prepared for a scathing reply, but he only got a impassive frown and a hand snatching his possessively.

"I would leave the Akatsuki in a heartbeat," Itachi said frigidly. "I'm sick of it. They don't need me anymore, anyway. I'm older, and I'm…_gone _a lot. But if you get caught, they'll kill you without a second thought. It's you they want, after all. I would never put you in danger because of my own selfish desires."

"But it's what I want too!" As soon as Naruto said it, he knew it was true. Itachi was the only thing in his life he couldn't live without. The others would miss him, sure, but they would get over it after a while. He wouldn't leave anything behind, so they wouldn't suspect anything. He couldn't believe Itachi would drive him to make such a drastic decision, but it was what he _really _wanted. He would _not _let himself think of any doubts, or if he might regret it later. That would only melt his stubbornness to go through with it.

No, it was settled.

He was going to leave with Itachi.

Everything that happened that night was the final test, proving that they were meant for each other.

"But it's too dangerous!" Itachi protested meekly. "Y-you could get killed!" Naruto shrugged like it was so big deal and affectionately stroked Itachi's cheek.

"You'll protect me, won't you? I'm not scared." Itachi pressed Naruto's hand to him.

"But I am."

"The great Itachi Uchiha, scared? No way!"

"Naruto, this is serious." Naruto quieted instantly, feeling Itachi's face heat up under his palm. He pulled it away but Itachi wouldn't let him.

"…they're bleeding." Naruto looked up and realized that his palms were, in fact, bleeding profusely from crescent-shaped marks he must have made when he dug his fingernails into them.

"Y-yeah…" Itachi kissed the cuts, though they were still a bit bloody and stained Itachi's lips. Itachi was trying to distract him from the previous problem, but Naruto wasn't having it. "Itachi, stop!" Naruto drew his hand back and glared at Itachi menacingly, though he didn't look very threatening, considering the fat, endless tears…

"You don't understand…"

"I _do _understand, Itachi!" Naruto interrupted hotly. "I understand that I want to be with your forever! I don't want these short little visits! I don't want to spend weeks at a time without you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"N-Naruto, that…"

"I'll leave everything for you! You're more important! I'm not worried about what will happen once we leave! We'll get through it, I-I know we will…" Naruto got through most of his speech before he broke down sobbing, shamefully hiding his face from a stunned Itachi.

"N-Naruto…you really mean this…" Itachi looked away in irritation; he was torn between wanting to be with Naruto and risking all the dangers, and spending his life with erratic, brief meetings in dull safety. He couldn't imagine risking Naruto's _life, _and that would be included if they left their homes. "It's too…it's too…"

"Itachi…" Naruto's voice was small and feeble, just barely a dismal mumble. Itachi's heart cracked. "Please."

Itachi switched his gaze from Naruto, curled up in a ball with his head resting on his knees, to the window, the never-ending night extending to places unknown with the bright stars above them.

He heaved a sigh; he didn't know if this would be the biggest mistake of his life, or the best.

"Come on."

"W-what?"

"Come on, let's go before the sun comes up." Naruto raised his head, his face spreading out in a giant smile, the tears drying.

"Do you mean it? Itachi, do you really mean it!?"

"Quick, before I change my mind!" Naruto excitedly hopped off the bed and leapt to Itachi, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Itachi didn't respond.

Naruto hurriedly got dressed and packed some essential items in a small bag, though he wasn't exactly sure what he would need once they escaped...

After a few minutes of them silently embracing, Itachi opened the window and helped Naruto down first before following. They dropped down to the damp grass and immediately darted off, not really sure where they were going.

They weren't really sure of anything.

* * *

A/N: Yayyy, another new story! Two in one day, I'm on a role! Happy late birthday, Tanuki-Mara! Sorry I didn't get it done sooner :\ Oh well, it's here now!!! Hope you like it! You're 18 now! Geez, old...no, just kidding, you're awesome!! Famous Last Words is by My Chemical Romance (my favorite band! MORE YAY) Sorry for the long chapter, too, hopefully others won't be so long. I just didn't know where to end this one.... XD The change from hot horny sex to sad gloomy departure was a bit quick, I'm afraid, but I still hope it's good!  
Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous Last Words**

**Full Summary: One night changed everything. One night made Naruto realize he couldn't live without Itachi, no matter what. Itachi lets Naruto run away from him, while he abandons the Akatsuki. They leave together, but will it turn out to be a bad decision? They can only keep going and hope it won't. Birthday present for Tanuki-Mara! **

**Pairing: ItaNaru, Itachi and Naruto**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemons, language, possible death and violence, ect...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Itachi and Naruto ran through the night for a while, afraid that if they stopped for even a minute, they would be spotted.

Itachi was sure this was a terrible idea, and he never should have let Naruto go through with it, but he couldn't help himself. Being with Naruto 24/7 was too good to pass up.

Even when Itachi could tell Naruto was getting tired of running, he never complained. He did slow down, though, his breathing labored after so much relentless sprinting in the middle of the night.

"Naruto, maybe we should stop for now…" Itachi suggested, slowing down to a stop. Naruto didn't reply at first, instead halted and bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Naruto…" When Itachi came closer, he realized Naruto was crying. "Naruto, why are you crying?"

"W-we really d-did it!" Naruto cried, smiling widely through his tears, so Itachi knew it was okay. He didn't blame Naruto was getting a bit emotional, after all, he had just left his entire life behind for one person.

Oh, did Itachi feel like an ass.

Naruto laughed, though it came out as more of a choking cough.

"S-sorry…" He apologized breathlessly, running his hand through his matted, tousled hair once before letting it fall limply to his side, as if in a sign of defeat. "I guess I just…I-I just…"

"Naruto, if you're having doubts or _any_thing, I'll take you home," Itachi assured him quietly, half of him hoping Naruto would refuse, and the other half hoping he would agree and return to his apartment in Konoha. He didn't know which half was stronger.

"I don't want to go home," Naruto sniffed, straightening up and trying his best to dry his eyes. "I can't go back now."

"But Naruto, if this isn't what you want, I won't let you do it."

"It's what I want," Naruto argued, turning his head away, so Itachi couldn't see his face in the darkness of the night. Itachi was about so say something, but Naruto cut him off. "I don't want you telling me how terrible you feel because you took me away from my life." Itachi sealed his lips in a tight line; that's exactly what he was going to say. "Because I have no life if you're not in it. Think of it as getting a new life, brushing off some old stuff, getting new stuff."

"Naruto--"

"No, I'm not done." Naruto took a deep breath and faced Itachi, his expression serious, but thoughtful. He raised his hand and caressed Itachi's cheek, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. "I appreciate that you are so concerned for me, but I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." Itachi covered Naruto's hand on his cheek, wondering why his vision suddenly got blurry.

"But I don't want you to," Itachi barely muttered. "I want to take care of you." Naruto smiled his usual goofy, crooked smile, trying to get a rise out of Itachi, but this one time, it didn't work.

"We should keep going," Naruto briskly changed the subject, prying his hand from Itachi's and starting to walk farther into the unknown forest.

"It's too late, let's just stop for the night," Itachi said hopefully, not sure if he could keep going, after the few, but impacting, words they just shared. He was afraid he would throw Naruto over his shoulder and run back, and never come back again.

"But…"

"Come on. We can't even see."

"…okay." Naruto followed Itachi to a corner in an open field, a little cautious that they were sleeping in such an exposed area. But Itachi didn't seem to mind, because he removed his pack from his shoulders and took out their sleeping bags. They had already argued about who carried them, and Itachi insisted he did, though Naruto protested that he was perfectly capable of carrying his own things.

They hadn't even been out two days yet, and they were already fighting more than normal.

This wasn't turning out to be such a good idea.

As the sun faded even more over the hills, the wind picked up, and it got much colder. They pushed against each other, huddling to keep warm, wide awake. Itachi couldn't even think about sleeping, and Naruto's mind seemed to be somewhere else, far away. Itachi could feel Naruto's heartbeat against his chest, and it was thumping wildly. He felt like he should be even more guilty, for taking away Naruto's life so easily. Like he should wait until Naruto was asleep and then immediately take him back to his home and never come back. Spare him the stress that came with loving a criminal from the feared Akatsuki.

But another part of him, the bigger, more dominant part, _needed _Naruto, and that mattered more than Naruto's safety.

He couldn't imagine that part of him taking over. That would be the worst thing that could happen.

He remained wide awake as Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep, clinging helplessly to Itachi. He was scared, and Itachi could feel that radiating off of him. He wanted to force Naruto back to Konoha, even if he protested, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Even if that made him a terrible person, he _just couldn't do it. _

And that definitely made him a terrible person…

* * *

The next morning, Itachi woke before the sun was even up, and made sure Naruto was still sleeping; restlessly, but yes, still asleep. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fists tightened in Itachi's shirt.

Itachi uncomfortably tried to kick off his side of the blankets, wondering if today was going to be sweltering hot, because the heat surging through him was impossible to ignore.

_Oh…fuck. Morning erection. _

He needed to get rid of it, but he didn't want to wake Naruto. He managed to pick himself out of Naruto's tight grasp and begin to sneak away, but he was caught.

"Itachi…" Naruto sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly as he stared at Itachi's back. "Where are you going?"

Itachi looked down at the growing bulge in his pants.

"I have to piss."

"No you don't." Naruto grabbed Itachi's cloak and turned him around, rising to his knees and immediately starting to undo Itachi's pants.

"Naruto, don't!" Itachi protested, putting his hands on Naruto's mussed, golden head, pushing him away. "You just woke up, you don't have to do this."

"It's alright," Naruto assured him, licking his lips as Itachi's erection was freed. He was trying to prove that he didn't regret leaving, Itachi could see that clearly. That was one of Naruto's few weaknesses; he was very easy to read.

"Naruto, I mean it," Itachi said sternly as Naruto gripped his cock with both hands. "Sto--ahh!" Itachi's sentence was cut off by a moan as Naruto licked a searing trail all along Itachi's length. "N-Naruto…!" His limbs melted as Naruto took the blunt head of his cock into his mouth, sucking powerfully, his tongue darting out to trace the leaking slit. Itachi tangled his fingers in Naruto's hair, yanking at it, not sure if he was trying to shove Naruto away, or get him to come closer.

Naruto stroked the base of Itachi's length, the part he couldn't reach with his mouth.

Itachi soon lost himself as Naruto's sucks became faster, harder, desperate. Itachi started bucking up into Naruto's mouth, trying to jerk to his climax, and Naruto gagged a bit, but kept going.

Itachi knew Naruto disliked the taste of semen, but he didn't get a chance to pull away before he came, hard, down Naruto's throat.

He coughed a bit, and when Itachi's flaccid length fell from his lips, he wouldn't swallow. Itachi sighed in sympathy and brought Naruto to his feet, opening his mouth at Naruto's, silently telling him to share.

Naruto hesitated suspiciously, but he really wasn't in the mood to taste bitter cum, so he spit the seed into Itachi's own mouth. After Itachi reluctantly gulped it down, they kissed, gently and quickly.

"Thanks," Naruto said, wiping away a trail of cum from Itachi's bottom lip. The whole thing had just been plain uncomfortable.

"…did you…sleep well?" Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"I guess so."

"You guess so, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I just kept waking up."

"Really? Why?"

"…it's not important."

"Naruto. Come on."

"Really, it's fine, I don't know, just a couple nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" Itachi raised his eyebrows at Naruto, his cheeks pink, shuffling his feet. He strode towards him and put his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "What about?"

"I told you, it's not important."

"Naruto, I swear to God--"

"Of you, alright?!" Naruto shrugged off Itachi's arm and turned his back, his head down. "I dreamt that…last night…w-when I was sleeping…you just left, okay!? I had a damn nightmare, you can laugh at me now!" Itachi was dumbstruck. He had expected Naruto to have a nightmare about Konoha, about his friends not accepting him back. _Missing _his home.

But instead…

Itachi enveloped Naruto into his arms before he could resist, hugging him to his chest like it was the last thing he would ever do. Naruto clung to him, crying softly, embarrassed to be crying in front of Itachi. During his nightmare, for a brief moment, Naruto feared that Itachi would sneak off in the middle of the night, chickening out at the last minute and returning to the Akatsuki, begging to be let back in. Even if he loved Naruto, he'd regret leaving his home with an enemy.

But Naruto immediately felt guilty for even thinking that. Itachi wasn't a coward, and as soon as he had ran with Naruto away from Konoha, he had committed himself to it. Things would be difficult and dangerous, but Itachi would never abandon him.

Naruto cried himself out in Itachi's arms, willing himself to be stronger. If he was going to do this, he would have to be strong. For himself, and for Itachi.

Itachi held him, knowing that what he wanted to say would do no good. He wanted to remind Naruto that if he was unsure about this, he could go home at any time. But he had already said it too much, and he knew Naruto didn't want to hear it anymore. If he was acting like this, if he was suddenly becoming so teary and emotional, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

There was no turning back now.

How many times had he said that, too?

Finally, Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes, refusing to meet Itachi's eyes. Naruto was strong, Itachi had seen it himself. He had proved to everyone he was worth of praise.

And this time, he would have to prove it to himself.

* * *

A/N: Well. Here I am. Sorry for the pathetically short chapter...but it's pretty much a filler. Some interesting stuff happens soon, I promise.  
I've figured out the plot for this, so hopefully you can expect faster updates...maybe. XD  
Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews.....

~ The Cupcake Monster


	3. Chapter 3

**Famous Last Words**

**Full Summary: One night changed everything. One night made Naruto realize he couldn't live without Itachi, no matter what. Itachi lets Naruto run away from him, while he abandons the Akatsuki. They leave together, but will it turn out to be a bad decision? They can only keep going and hope it won't. **

**Pairing: ItaNaru, Itachi and Naruto**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemons, language, possible death and violence, ect...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No copyright infringement intended.**

**YAOI AHEAD!**

* * *

They traveled all day. They ran when they could, and stopped when they needed to. If they walked, and kept themselves in the open, they would surely be spotted by _someone. _Itachi wasn't sure if Pein would order Kisame, his partner, to go after him. When an Akatsuki member dies, they are forgotten and replaced without any hassle. If he ran away, they might just as easily replace him as if he had been killed. The Akatsuki want the best, and if Itachi wasn't loyal, then he was not as great as they thought.

No, they would not come after _him. _But Konoha would surely go after Naruto, and Itachi knew the Leaf Village ninja were not as weak as he thought. They would track him down.

And once they found him with Itachi…they could either banish him for betraying the Leaf Village, or kill him, for hanging out with a missing-nin. The penalty for _being _a missing-nin was death. What was the consequence of being _with _a missing-nin?

Itachi had no idea. For once, he didn't have a plan. He was just running in the dark, taking blind shots and chances. What he'd do to be with Naruto…

As they ran, Itachi kept glancing at Naruto, to see if he was okay. Naruto didn't need extra supervision, he was fine on his own, but this was a special circumstance. This wasn't just an ordinary mission, with his friends, his team. He was leaving behind everything. He would never have a 'team' again.

But he seemed to be doing okay.

He was thinking.

He wondered if his friends had realized he had left. He was always running around the village, being friendly and sociable. So if he wasn't at his apartment for one day, nobody would think anything of it. But after a while, they would notice he wasn't going to training, and when they called him for a mission, he would not be there.

What would they think? Would they immediately guess he had run away? Nobody had known about Itachi's secret visits, so they wouldn't suspect that. They might think Naruto got kidnapped by an enemy. Actually, the main group that were after Naruto was the Akatsuki, for his Nine-Tailed Fox spirit. Itachi could only keep them stalled for so long until they made a move with or without the Uchiha.

Speaking of Uchiha…there was still Sasuke. On the search, looking for Itachi to get his revenge. What if he found Itachi, and saw Naruto with him? Naruto didn't think he could choose between the brothers.

That was the main worry on his mind. He cared about his other friends missing him, yes, but Sasuke had always been his best friend. Naruto loved to hate him, and hated to love him. He had always wanted Sasuke to come back and forget about revenge. And when he started getting involved with Itachi…his heart had split. He knew his best friend, his reason for fighting, wanted to destroy his lover, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

What if they made him choose? What if, even though Itachi always put Naruto's needs before his, he made Naruto decide who he wanted to go with? Did he want Sasuke back so much, he would let him kill Itachi just so he would return home with him? Or did he love Itachi so much, that he would abandon his chase for Sasuke after all these years?

And what if…he couldn't do anything at all? What if the brothers fought and left Naruto to watch?

And who would be the victor?

Naruto shook his head; it was pointless to worry about this stuff now. He had made his choice, and accepted all the dangers that came with it. When that time came…hopefully, he would know what to do.

* * *

That night, they stopped to sleep in a tiny, rotting forest. The trees were bare, save for a few brown leaves, and the ground was cracked and dry. But even the naked branches of the trees would protect them more than being in the middle of their path.

They ended up having sex that night, too. For a little stress-reliever. And for a while, it worked.

It started with just a goodnight kiss.

Itachi leaned in to gently kiss Naruto, their lips barely making any contact at all. Itachi pressed a little harder, to deepen the kiss, and Naruto responded enthusiastically. Their tongues battled, and in the dark silence, their sucking and slurping echoed. They tried to keep it down a little bit, in case someone was there.

Naruto was pushed onto the hard forest floor, and Itachi slid his hands up his shirt. They were both not in the mood for detailed foreplay, so their clothes were gone in a second. The chilly air bit at their skin, but the heat of arousal was enough to warm them up.

Itachi leaned backwards and pulled Naruto into his lap, so their erections rubbed together. Naruto moaned lowly, biting Itachi's shoulder to keep from crying out. Itachi had a little more self control, and was able to move his hand down to Naruto's ass.

His finger found its way to the small, twitching entrance, and circled it, feeling it quiver. Naruto buried his nose in Itachi's shoulder, finding it hard to believe that they had gotten this far in so little time. No other touches, caresses. They hardly even spoke two words to each other. They both just needed a little sex to remind them why they were out here in the first place.

Finally, Itachi's finger was shoved inside, and Naruto gasped, but quickly adjusted. It seemed like forever since they had done this, but really, it had not even been two days.

The next finger was added instantly after, impatiently stretching. Naruto's legs clenched around Itachi's waist and he panted softly, pushing down on Itachi's fingers. The third one was the last one; Naruto wasn't a virgin, he didn't need a giant amount of preparation.

So after quickly and roughly spreading Naruto's hole to size, Itachi pulled them out and laid down on the ground.

"Naruto…" The first time he had spoken. "Are you ready?" Naruto gulped and nodded, spreading his legs as he straddled Itachi's torso. Itachi firmly held on to Naruto's hips, keeping him lifted, and he reached below him and grabbed Itachi's cock. He played with it for a moment, feeling the size, before guiding it to his open and leaking entrance.

He sank down, Itachi helping by not letting his member be completely engulfed. Naruto bit his lip until it bled, not used to being quiet. He was only about halfway filled, and Itachi kindly waited for him to get used to it before they moved. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes and splashed onto Itachi's stomach, from both the tiny sting of pain, and the overwhelming burn of pleasure. Doing it in a place like this was thrilling _and_ frightening. In a public place, or outside, it's always exciting. But in this place, they were always afraid something could happen, or someone could catch them.

After a few seconds, Naruto nodded at Itachi, and slowly slid down. A few leaves fluttered onto the ground, landing next to the moving couple. Their voices were quiet, small panting and occasional moans and gasps. For these moments, he forgot about what was happening, where they were and why, what they would do with their future. Their bodies just collided together, reminding them of their life-long connection they had promised to each other.

Their eyes remained locked the entire time, Naruto refused to close them for just one second. He didn't want his vision to be black, unseeing, going on nothing but touch. When you were a ninja, sometimes your senses were taken from you, and you had to rely on one and only one sense if you wanted to live. Every one of a ninja's five senses were perfected to handle every situation, no matter the circumstances. Naruto was no exception. He could survive on his touch-sense alone, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

The rare moments when Itachi was out of Naruto's sight, everything seemed to become blank. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, nothing. After all, no one could breathe without air.

Naruto brought his hand up to clap his mouth shut as his stomach tightened. Itachi's cock jerked inside him, and he snapped his hips up, bringing them both to climax. Naruto bit down on his fingers as he came, struggling to keep conscious as jets of cum coated his chest and face. He felt Itachi gushing into him, sighing once in satisfaction while Naruto groaned wildly behind his hand.

Once he had finished, Naruto fell forward onto Itachi, snuggling against him. Their post-orgasm arousal was fading, and they felt the bite of the cold even more. Itachi took his cloak and covered them both with it, making sure to place it facing down, so the familiar red clouds could not be seen. He had been wearing his cloak inside out since they departed, so it wouldn't be as easy to recognize him.

As they fell asleep, satisfied but in gloomy moods, they didn't see the stealthy figure watching them from far off. The figure bared his teeth in fury, clenching his hands at what he had witnessed.

No matter what, he would get his revenge.

* * *

A/N: Sigh...I had meant for this chapter to be longer, but I don't know...it just sort of failed XD  
I bet you can guess who the stealthy figure is. Couldn't really make it all that mysterious...oh well. Tons of surprises up ahead  
Sorry it took so long, yet again. I want to say that school is keeping me from updating, but...I have the weekend, don't I? So, sorry about that...hope you still like it!  
Please review!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
